Datei:Tik Tok Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Beschreibung Tik Tok by Ke$ha is featured in Blame It on the Alcohol, the fourteenth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Brittany with Artie, Mercedes, and the New Directions singing backup vocals. The New Directions were asked by Principal Figgins to perform a song at the assembly for Alcohol Awareness Week. The New Directions performed this song while being hungover after a party the previous Saturday night, and after drinking Rachel's "mixed drink." Before the performance each one of them drinks the mixture. During the song, Brittany tells Rachel that she is feeling sick. Rachel responds by encouraging her to "power through it." Unfortunately, Brittany throws up on Rachel at the end of the song while on stage, which is followed by Santana also throwing up. Principal Figgins later credits the "special effects" during this performance for the fact that no McKinley students showed up to school intoxicated the day following the assembly and gives the New Directions prizes. LYRICS: Brittany: Wake up in the morning, Feelin' like P. Diddy (Artie: Hey, what up, girl?) Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city (Artie: Let's go!) Before I leave, Brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack 'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back Brittany (with New Directions): I'm talking pedicure on our (toes, toes) Tryin' on all our (clothes, clothes) Boys blowing up our (phones, phones) Drop-topping, playing our favorite (CD's) Pulling up to the (parties) Trying to get a little bit tipsy Brittany with New Directions: Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tik, tok, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Brittany: Oh, woah, who, oh (New Directions: Ooh!) Oh, woah, who, oh (New Directions: Ooh!) Brittany with New Directions: Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tik, tok, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Brittany: Oh, woah, who, oh (New Directions: Ooh!) Oh, woah, who, oh (New Directions: Ooh!) Brittany: Ain't got a care in world, But got plenty of beer Ain't got no money in my pocket, But I'm already here! And now the dudes are lining up 'Cause they hear we got swagger But we kick 'em to the curb Unless they look like Mick Jagger Brittany (with New Directions): I'm talking about everybody getting (crunk, crunk) Boys trying to touch my (junk, junk) Gonna smack him if he getting too (drunk, drunk) (Now, now) we goin' til they kick us (out, out) Or the police shut us (down, down) Police shut us (down, down) (Po-po shut us down...) Brittany with New Directions: Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tik, tok, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Brittany: Oh, woah, who, oh (New Directions: Ooh!) Oh, woah, who, oh (New Directions: Ooh!) Brittany with New Directions: Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tik, tok, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Brittany: Oh, woah, who, oh (New Directions: Ooh!) Oh, woah, who, oh (New Directions: Ooh!) Brittany: You build me up You break me down My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me Brittany with New Directions: With my hands up You got me now You got that sound Yeah, you got me (Mercedes: Oh, oh, ohh) Brittany with New Directions (with Mercedes): You build me up (You break me down) My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me (Mercedes: Oh, oh, ohh) With my hands up (Put your hands up) (Put your hands up!) Brittany: Now the party don't start 'til I walk in Brittany with New Directions (with Mercedes): (Don't stop) Make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight Til we see the sunlight (Tik, tok, on the clock) (Mercedes: Ohh) But the party don't stop, no Brittany: Oh, woah, who, oh (New Directions: Ooh!) Oh, woah, who, oh (New Directions: Ooh!) Brittany with New Directions (with Mercedes): (Don't stop) Make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up (Tonight, I'mma fight) ('Til we see the sunlight) (Tik, tok, on the clock) But the party don't stop, no Brittany: Oh, woah, who, oh (New Directions: Ooh!) Oh, woah, who, oh (New Directions: Ooh!) Hah...haha... Kategorie:Videos